


in the furnished room

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cohabitation, Darwin is Alive, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Darwin pretend to be a couple in the Village so they can do some recon for Charles.  It goes about as well as can be expected, which is too well but also awfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the furnished room

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: fake relationship

"Alex, sweetheart, could you get me that bottle of pepper from the cabinet?"

Alex nodded, flushing a little.  "Yeah, sure."

Armando liked making Alex blush like that, so he did that now, even when they weren't around other people.  'Sweetheart' was one of the things that hung around, and Alex never complained about it.

Alex handed over the pepper, smiling just a little bit.

"Thanks," Armando said, and there was a beat where the natural thing to do would have been to lean over and kiss Alex's cheek.  He didn't, but he wanted to.

Alex was still blushing a little.  "Y'know, you don't have to call me that when we're not around people."

Armando turned to him a little.  "If you don't like it, I'll stop," he said, honestly.  He didn't want to make Alex uncomfortable -- it wasn't as though they were actually dating.

They were only here because Charles needed a few sets of eyes to find a reclusive gay mutant in the village.  Pretending to be together gave them a reason to spend so much time together, and Armando would be lying if he said he didn't like it anymore than he should.

"I didn't say that."  Alex swallowed.  "It's just -- it's weird, since we're not actually..."

"It's only weird if you're uncomfortable with it.  We don't have to be together, y'know, for all of this."  Not unless Alex wanted to be.

Alex shifted and, after a moment, he pulled Armando into a kiss.

Armando, surprised, let go of the pot he'd been cooking dinner in and turned into the kiss.  When Alex pulled away, Armando caught him by the elbow.  "What was that for?"

"I -- I like it, when you call me stuff like that.  And I like this."  He gestured at the tiny apartment.  "More than I should."

"Alex, sweetheart," Armando said, "You can like this as much as you want."

Alex flushed, as if on cue.  "You sure about that?"

"Absolutely."  Armando took his hands.  "You wanna have this?  You can.  And put whatever word to it you want."

Someday, Armando would tell Alex he loved him.  When the time was right.

For now, though? 

This was more than enough.


End file.
